


Проповедник

by zalzala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Islam, Muslim Character, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala





	Проповедник

Колодец иссякает не сразу. Просто каждый раз, когда спускаешь ведро на верёвке, каждый раз его приходится опускать все ниже и ниже, пока ведро не чиркнет по дну, зачерпнув песок и камни. 

Вдохновение тоже пропадает не сразу. Просто тексты, которые пишешь, теряют краски и объём, да за тексты приходится садиться не по желанию, а по какой-то обязанности. Каждая строчка даётся со скрипом, слова приходится высасывать из пальца, они становятся блеклыми и невыразительными, словно крыло бабочки, с которой осыпались чешуйки. 

Я решила пока оставить сочинение — право, творчество не обязаловка, никто не стоит с кнутом за спиной, принуждая писать. Но когда я села за стол, достала чистую тетрадь и занесла над ней ручку... 

И всё. 

Ручка замерла, не выдавая ни единой закорючки. Я окончательно убедилась, что у меня иссякло вдохновение. 

Творческий кризис, он настигает всех писателей, художников, поэтов и других людей, занятых в этой сфере. Только у творческого кризиса нет общих черт, у каждого он протекает по-своему. У кого-то он случается раз в месяц и ненадолго, у кого он может длиться годами. 

А кому-то так и не удаётся выйти из него. 

Настоящие трагедии проходят очень тихо. Может быть, потому что нет сил испугаться, как следует. 

Что произошло такого катастрофичного? Вот если бы зарабатывала писательством на жизнь, тогда бы да, это была бы трагедия. А так — это просто хобби, отдых для души. И никогда не узнаю ответ на загадку — видимо предчувствуя творческий кризис, я поспешила выйти замуж или семейная жизнь поспособствовала ему, вытесняя творчество как элемент, нежелательный для супружества. 

Мол, хватит в игрушки играть, пора взрослеть. 

Что делает человек, когда с ним случается что-то подобное? Обычно он отыгрывается на своих творениях, словно они виноваты в том, что перед ним захлопнулась дверь в волшебную страну. Но сжечь рукописи у меня не поднялась рука — слишком много ушло на них времени и душевных усилий, чтобы просто так взять и уничтожить. 

Тогда я купила в магазине деревянную шкатулку, закрывающуюся на замочек. Провела подушечками пальцев по гладким лакированным бокам, крашеным под орех, затем откинула крышку. Внутренность шкатулки отделана красным бархатом, туда я положила тетради и блокноты, исписанные листочки, вырванные из тетрадей, ручку, диск с записанными на нём электронными книгами. Положила резную ручку-перо, ей я почти не пользовалась, предпочитая простые шариковые ручки, но мне был приятен такой подарок, говорящий о признании моего таланта. Бывшего таланта. Я собрала всё до последнего клочка бумаги и захлопнула крышку. 

Я слышу негромкий щелчок, когда закрываю ключом замочек. Смешно говорить, что его невозможно открыть, этот замочек легко взломать простой шпилькой для волос. Но для красивого жеста не нужен замок под названием "заноза в заднице взломщика". Вешаю ключик на белую атласную ленточку и выхожу из дома, чтобы поехать к мосту. Не спрашивайте меня, зачем я это делаю — я так хочу. От моей безобидной причуды не случится ничего, верно? 

Подхожу к перилам моста. Вдыхаю воздух, насыщенный ионами воды — и просто кидаю ключ. Ленточка мелькает в воздухе и сразу падает вниз. Был ключ — и нет ключа. 

Но на этом ещё не всё. Я везу шкатулку к моей маме. Улучив время, пока она отвлеклась, я прячу шкатулку в чулан. Там всё равно так много хлама, что никто не заметит, что там что-то изменилось. 

А вот удалять творчество из интернета я пока не буду. Если это сделать резко — люди непременно это заметят. Я просто перестану обновлять страницы. Люди быстро забывают, если им не напоминать. Вот и когда посещаемость будет стремиться к нулю — тогда и можно будет всё стереть. Одним щелчком. 

Никто не должен знать, почему я перестала писать. Это только моя тайна. И я тоже хочу забыть об этом. 

***

Ханифа моя лучшая подруга, с которой мы познакомились в литературном салоне. Она только поступила в университет, я уже его заканчивала. С ней можно было болтать о чём угодно и доверять ей любые секреты. И как положено в подобных случаях — не обходится без одного «но». Ханифа постоянно ругала меня за то, что я бросила писать. Вот и сейчас она как всегда подняла эту тему: 

— Ты просто зарываешь свой талант в землю! Я не могу забыть, как я зачитывалась твоими произведениями. 

— Я знаю себе цену и не спорю насчёт таланта. Но понимаешь в чем штука — талантливых писателей много, просто немногим везёт и тех замечают, читают и прославляют, а остальные прозябают в забвении. В «Утраченных иллюзиях» Бальзака главный герой узнает о существовании огромного кладбища, где покоятся «соловьи» — «соловьями» книгопродавцы называют книги, которые залежались на полках в глубоком уединении книжных складов. 

— Неужели ты читала Нассима Талеба? Занятная книжка. Но тот не советовал бросать писательство — напротив нужно обращаться в издательство и напечатать книгу. Кто знает, может твоя книга и есть Чёрный лебедь! 

— Или очередной «соловей», обращаясь к теме пернатых. И да, если я замужем это не значит, что я должна превратиться в опустившуюся домохозяйку, у которой главный вопрос мироздания — что приготовить мужу на ужин. 

— Вот скажи мне честно... ну если бы у тебя была бы возможность сесть в уединённую комнату с ручкой и чистой тетрадью, обложившись кучей книг... чтобы ты написала? 

Я представила себе это... Да, это было очень хорошо, но это было и прошло. 

— Есть одна задумка... Но это значит замахнуться на то дело, которое мне не по силам. 

— И что это за задумка? 

— Рассказ о бродячем проповеднике, который ходит по городам и призывает людей к религии. Но понимаешь, я просто не знаю, какие слова он должен говорить, чтобы случайные прохожие останавливались слушать его. 

— А ты попробуй! 

— Даже пробовать не буду! — не знаю, что на меня нашло. Раньше все эти разговоры «ты непременно должна писать», меня даже умиляли, вроде нелепой, но трогательной манеры типа покусывания губы или бурной жестикуляции. Но видимо всему есть предел, — ты иногда слушаешь, что тебе говорят?! Всё я с этим завязала раз и навсегда! Семью сказками не накормишь, так что, не лучше ли заняться по-настоящему полезным делом!? 

— Ладно, ладно — Ханифа была в шоке от моей реакции, — не хочешь — не пиши. 

— Хочешь — даже подарю тебе свою идею. 

— Нет, это тем более мне не по силам, раз даже ты не можешь взяться. Ты что-то говорила про опустившихся домохозяек. Семью сказками не накормишь? 

— Ха-ни-фа...! — та спешно свернула лавочку. 

— Мне интересно с твоей свекровью познакомиться. Что за мегера такая? 

— Ну, рискни — познакомься. 

Я знала, что Ханифа может поладить с кем угодно, но всё равно я не ожидала, что она сможет понравиться свекрови. Притом понравиться настолько, что она попрекнёт в шутку, мол, зачем ты прятала от меня свою подружку? Так она стала частым гостем в нашем доме, и они частенько шушукались на кухне. И однажды она подошла с тем же вопросом: 

— Потому что у меня нет вдохновения! Нету!!! Я пустышка. 

— Творческий кризис? 

— Не кризис — я просто исчерпала себя. И ещё — если ты скажешь кому, что я была писателем — я прогоню тебя и больше никогда не буду с тобой общаться. Если подаришь безногому брюки, то не удивляйся, что он ударит тебя костылём в глаз. Он будет иметь на это полное моральное право. 

— Ты бы хотела, чтобы вдохновение вернулось? 

— Ну, как бы сказать... Я едва успеваю справляться с обязанностями по дому, куда мне ещё творить. Не знаю. 

Есть люди, которые если слышат слово «не знаю», они думают, что это сигнал к действию. Мол, делай что хочешь. Вот и думая ретроспективно, я задавалась вопросом — а что бы было, если бы я тогда сказала «нет»? Но это не суждено узнать. 

***

Начнём с того, что я свято блюду личное пространство. Своё и тем паче чужое. Не понимаю, когда люди, живя вместе, стараются раствориться друг в друге, создавая в сети страницы с двойными именами и обмениваясь паролями. От того, что женились, да многое в жизни поменялось, но от этого же мы не соединились телами и разумами, как какие-нибудь симбионты на планете X-63, а все же остались отдельными личностями. Значит, и понятие личного пространства и дистанции вовсе никуда не делось. Я не читаю смски в телефоне, и сама злобно шиплю, когда пытаются читать переписку. Не потому что пишу что-то запрещённое, а потому что и у меня есть секреты. 

В общем, посыл таков, что муж, привыкнув к хорошему, клал телефон, где попало, зная, что я не полезу в него. И однажды, когда хотела переложить с места на место, вдруг он завибрировал в моих руках, и высветилась смс «Привет, зайчик, ты сегодня свободен?». 

И опять же скажу — если бы мамы вдруг узнали, как их дочки флиртуют с парнями, они бы в обморок упали. Ну и от меры строгости воспитания — неизвестно получится ли восстановить доверительные отношения. А так флиртуют, забывают, выходят замуж и становятся благовоспитанными гражданами, которые уже своим дочкам говорят, что не стоит заигрывать с мальчиками, а думать об учёбе и что они в молодости такого себе не позволяли. Ханжество — болезнь повсеместная, а если вывести этих ханжей на чистую воду — такой anamnesis vitae будет, что закачаешься. 

Пусть сам с ней разбирается — подумала я. Но подозрение — штука неприятная. Хоть и в грудь бьёшь и кричишь — ну не может друг оказаться вдруг! — а где-то глубоко внутри кто-то ехидным голосом говорит — а вдруг? Уже и прежнего доверия нет, всматриваешься — нет ли подозрительных знаков, говорящих об измене? Даже если знаки и не находятся, все равно подозрение не уходит: а может он так тщательно маскируется, кто знает. 

Когда пришла уже вторая смс от того же номера, я, горя праведным негодованием — ну, сколько можно, что же он не прекратит этот балаган, всё-таки законная жена есть! — открыла смс. 

«Я беременна». 

Земля уходит из-под ног. Борясь с тошнотой, я открыла переписку, надеясь, что может быть это недоразумение. Перечитывая недовольства в стиле что она уже устала ждать и бесконечные оправдания, что он любит её, просто не может встретиться, чтобы не вызвать подозрения мегеры-жены и апофеоз в виде беременности, я мрачно делала скриншоты смс. Такая странная черта характера — внутри меня могут извергаться вулканы, но разум холоден как булатная сталь. Мне было обидно, безумно обидно, аж в носу щипало, но разум твердил, что пока есть возможность надо собрать как можно больше компромата, чтобы было что предъявить. Я включила компьютер, чтобы перекопировать скриншоты на всевозможные электронные носители и облачные хранилища, заодно и заглянула в контакт, где процветала похоть во всей красе. Тут я тоже скопировала материалы. Зарядила принтер. Пусть попробует только отвертеться. По привычке хотела пойти на кухню, но меня продолжало мутить от происходящего, плюс в голову пришла картина, как глупая жена продолжает готовить ужин и стирать носки мужу-изменнику, и меня стало воротить от души. 

— Почему ты ничего не приготовила? Опять засиделась за компьютером? 

— Знаешь, что — иди жрать к своей любовнице. 

— У тебя крыша от безделья поехала? 

— Вот тебе на ужин, — швырнула листы с распечатками. Кстати она написала, что беременна. 

— Д-д-дорогая, ты все не так поняла. 

— А как ещё иначе можно понять??? А?! Ты пойман с поличным и ещё пытаешься отпираться! 

Теперь я на своём опыте ощутила, что такое состояние аффекта. Иначе чем объяснить, что хрупкая женщина чуть ли не до смерти забила взрослого мужчину? Тот остался жив лишь потому, что успел выбежать из квартиры. Вернулся обратно со свекровью. Я снова дала распечатки. 

— Что это за пасквиль? 

— Пасквиль? Не верите? А я ещё могу дать телефон, правда не мужу в руки — сотрёт ещё эти смски. И да, у нас радостная новость о прибавлении, жаль, что я не имею к этому никакого отношения! 

— Она не от меня беременна! 

— О, становится ещё интереснее? А откуда ты знаешь, что не от тебя — свечку держал что ли? И почему она решила этой новостью обрадовать тебя, а не того избранника, который заделал ей? 

— Вон отсюда, — сказала свекровь. 

— Но..., — он пытался возразить. 

— Вон! 

Тут же пришла Ханифа. 

— Что произошло? 

— Он мне изменяет... и даже успел заделать ребёнка. 

Тут сила горя захлестнула меня. Я кричала и проклинала мужа на все лады, где пожелание, чтобы его мужская гордость сгнила и отвалилась, была самым мягким из них. 

— Я, блин, противозачаточными травилась, чтобы нежданная беременность не легла тяжким бременем на бюджет, а тут вот как просто. 

— Да ты радуйся, что не залетела от него, пришлось бы жить с мужем-изменщиком, а так можешь уйти от него! 

— Уйти?! 

— А ты серьёзно собралась жить с ним дальше? А если его любовница откажется сделать аборт — будешь его с ней делить? А, судя по всему — она и не собирается! Иначе бы сделала втихую, а не посылала бы радостные смски! 

***

Когда люди кричат: «Я хочу знать правду!», это звучит так смешно. Люди, да вы хоть понимаете, что требуете? И если понимаете то, что будете делать, если правда и в самом деле окажется горькой? 

Мы не хотим знать истинное положение вещей. Мы изо всех сил надеемся, что действительное соответствует желаемому, и мы трясём кулаками в небо, требуя, что это было так, а не иначе. 

Когда мы слышим истории про предательства, мы смотрим на своих близких и друзей и думаем, что-мы-то в них точно не ошиблись. Но ведь никто не даст гарантию, что они не оценят деньги, положение, просто свой душевный покой дороже тебя. Предать ведь от слова продать, когда становишься товаром, которым платят за желаемое. 

Никогда не стоит обещать любить всегда. Конечно, когда видишь на свадьбе супруга, одетого в праздничный наряд, красивого и счастливого, кажется, что это легко. Но будешь ли ты любить его усталым, раздражённым, больным? Будешь ли ты с ним всегда, если он потеряет работу, станет инвалидом или сойдёт с ума? Иными словами — а на самом ли деле ты любишь? 

Человеку страшно узнать правду о своих близких, что они готовы быть с ним только в дни радости, но не в дни горя. Кому-то везёт и тот доживает до конца своих дней в счастливом неведении. А кому-то выпадают на его долю серьёзные испытания, и тот узнаёт, кто готов конца ним идти до конца, ну а кто — сами понимаете. 

Кошмар продолжился дальше. Как Ханифа предсказала — на предложение сделать аборт муж получил категорический отказ, да ещё она пригрозила засудить его. Дело шло к разводу. Вот только как разводиться... 

Развод по инициативе мужа — три талака. Если талак даётся один раз, женщина должна выждать три менструальных цикла, во время этого периода муж может вернуть себе жену. Если три менструальных цикла уже прошли, то придётся заключить новое бракосочетание. Мужчина может дать не больше трёх разводов, если он дал три развода, то сможет жениться только после того, как женщина выйдет замуж и расстанется с новым мужем. Если он дал три талака сразу — то всё, обратной дороги нет. 

Развод по инициативе жены — жена отдаёт мужу махр и уходит от мужа. В этом случае муж не может вернуть её себе. В случаях, если муж плохо обращался со своей женой, махр можно не возвращать. Так же махр не возвращается, если развод был по инициативе мужа, что приводит к неприятным казусам — нередки случаи, когда муж дарит жене дорогущий махр, а потом в порыве гнева даёт три развода сразу. Бежит к шейху — помоги мне жену вернуть, все-таки немалые деньги за неё плачены. Ну а что шейх скажет? Никто же тебя за язык не тянул, когда талак давал, так что извини — теперь ты и без жены, и без денег. Думать будешь в следующий раз. 

Мы подали заявление в загс, а заодно пытались решить, как разводиться. Я кричала «Да пусть подавится своим махром!», а Ханифа взывала к благоразумию, мол, деньги лишними не бывают, нужно как-то вопрос по-другому решить — а именно, чтобы он дал талак. Но потом стало не до развода. 

Депрессия сильно угнетает иммунитет, меня стали донимать бесконечные болячки, мелкие, но сменяющиеся одна за другой. То насморк, то язвы во рту, то герпес заявит о себе. Поэтому, когда я почувствовала ползание мурашек и онемение в кончиках пальцев, я решила, что это очередная неприятность. 

На приёме невролога мне пришлось вспомнить всё. По ходу рассказа врач вставлял умные словечки, с видом учёного, наблюдавшего крайне интересное и редкое явление. Вот только я живой человек, а не явление и мне было подобное обращение неприятно. 

Итак, ощущение ползания мурашек, словно отсидел ногу, называется парестезии. Дальше онемение не только не проходило, но стало подниматься выше по ноге и вскоре парализовало ступни. Они болтались как фантик на ниточке, которым играли с кошкой, и мне приходилось каждый раз ставить их на землю, перед тем как наступить на ногу. 

Это походка называется «петушиной» или «гарцующей» и встречается при полиневропатиях. Свекровь записала меня на приём к неврологу, но паралич распространялся выше по ноге, вскоре ноги перестали меня держать, и я могла ходить только с поддержкой, к тому же они стали сильно болеть. Вызвали скорую помощь и доставили в больницу. Невролог сказал, что мы правильно поступили, потому что даже при лёгком течении синдрома Гийена-Барре возможен паралич дыхательных мышц, что может потребовать аппарат искусственного дыхания. 

Он ещё много что говорил. Говорил, то это редкое заболевание, что его причина неизвестна, но в основе развития лежит нарушение иммунитета, в результате чего повреждаются отростки нервных клеток. Кстати это не паралич, а парез, то есть утрата силы в конечности. Обычно поражаются все четыре конечности — это вялый тетрапарез, но в ряде случаев руки не затрагиваются — нижний вялый парапарез. К счастью, процесс обратим, но на восстановление функций понадобится где-то год. 

Итак, я теперь безногий инвалид, без семьи, без работы. Так-то ноги у меня были, и на них можно было надеть брюки, но толку от этого нет. 

Теперь я действительно ноль без палочки. 

И тут на меня навалилась усталость. Доктор даже увидел это, по тому, что мои руки до этого мявшие какую-то тряпку, схваченную из дому, вдруг бессильно разжались, и платок слетел на пол. Появилась у меня дурная привычка любую вещь в моих руках сжимать, сгибать, теребить и так я могу сломать или порвать и не заметить этого. Да пусть он мне хоть Оксфордскую энциклопедию зачитает, мне все равно. 

Я устала жить и это не какой-то пафос. Мне уже стало неинтересно, выздоровею я или нет, потому что на интерес нужны силы. Даже если я не выздоровею, и моя свекровь выкинет меня на улицу, где я буду валяться в пыли и питаться на подаяние, мне не было страшно, потому что чтобы бояться, на это нужна энергия, притом немалая, которой было ноль целых, фиг десятых. Если бы мне было не все равно, я бы ещё удивилась, как лёгкие не устали дышать, а сердце биться. 

— Уважаемая, вы, что так переживаете? Синдром Гийена-Барре поддаётся лечению, и вы можете ходить, не сразу конечно, но сможете. 

Надо было изобразить гримасу, хоть отдалённо похожую на улыбку, сказать какую-нибудь банальщину вроде: «Да нет, все в порядке!» или хоть как-то отреагировать, дать понять, что услышала — но вот зачем, спрашивается? 

— Вы меня слышите? 

Прекрасно слышу, но мне лень отвечать. 

— Так, позовите сопровождающего. Похоже, тут понадобится консультация психиатра. 

Лучше сразу путёвка в сумасшедший дом. 

Моё бодрствование отличалось от сна лишь тем, что глаза были открыты. Ночью проваливаюсь в темноту без сновидений, а днём в голове не было ни одной мысли, я просто воспринимала окружающий мир без каких-либо оценок. Ни радости, ни грусти, ни прошлого, ни будущего — лишь бесконечное «сейчас и пустота». Дзен в чистом виде. Я помню, что невролог был не очень рад, что свекровь и подруга так настойчиво отказывались показать меня психиатру. 

— Чует моё сердце — тут дело нечисто, — сказал он как-то при врачебном обходе. 

Но он не имел права вмешиваться, поэтому ему пришлось ограничиться лечением по его профилю — провести курс плазмафереза и выписать домой. 

Ханифа тащит меня к столу и сажает на стул. Я не сопротивляюсь. Она сует мне блокнот и кладёт в правую руку резную ручку-перо. 

— Пиши. 

— Что мне писать? 

— Пиши, что есть у тебя в голове. Помнишь, как ты хотела написать про проповедника, который ходит по городам. 

— Оставь меня. 

Я провожу пальцами по боку моей ручки. Проповедник? В уме явственно возник образ красивого молодого мужчины лицом прекрасный как пророк Юсуф и светлый как пророк Иса. Он возник так явственно и плотно, словно он сидел в моей комнате и готовился рассказать про свои странствия. Определённо я сошла с ума от горя. Произошло чудо — перо в моей руке, которое было неподвижно столько лет, дёрнулось и стремительно полетело над бумагой, оставляя слова и знаки препинания. 

***

Я стала затворницей в собственном доме. Мне не нужна была дверь, чтобы путешествовать по миру, я дела это силой собственного воображения. 

Я не только сидела и писала — я ещё и читала запоем, ведь того, что не знала я, не мог знать и проповедник. Я читала ему книги по религии, а он запоминал и составлял проповеди, собиравшие толпы и вызывающие слёзы на глазах. Я рассматривала картинки из книжек по географии, он говорил мне про стремительные горные реки, про студёный воздух величественных гор, про солёные брызги моря, которые я никогда не увижу по-настоящему, но это меня ничуть не расстраивало. Я путешествовала по внутреннему миру, подобному маленькой вселенной. Как было глупо говорить, что вдохновение иссякло, имея такую огромную сокровищницу, просто я сама не знала, что у меня есть такой клад. 

Я словно помогала бы ему вспомнить свои странствия, и была при нём бессменным секретарём, записывая за ним каждое слово. Писала я от руки, а преданная Халифа перепечатывала их на компьютер. 

— Послушайте меня люди. Просто остановитесь на пять минут и послушайте, то, что я скажу, а потом решите, стоит ли слушать меня дальше или лучше пойти, куда планировали. Вы не можете знать, принесут ли вам мои слова пользу или нет, если не будете знать, про что я говорю. Быть может это ваш единственный шанс узнать от меня нечто полезное, потому что вы не знаете, что ждёт меня завтра. Быть может, я завтра уйду и больше никогда сюда не смогу сюда вернуться. Мирские дела они никогда не закончатся. Я не призываю бросить всё, напротив — человек не должен быть захребетником. Но он не должен в них погружаться настолько, чтобы перестать интересоваться чем-либо кроме них. Я не прошу от вас ничего, и даже если только один человек остановится, чтобы послушать меня — я буду благодарным Господу за эту милость. 

К концу написания рукописи я уже смогла ходить с тростью. Ханифа решила отнести книгу в редакцию. Я улыбнулась — примут в печать — хорошо, не примут — ну что ж, не судьба, значит, попросила благословения Аллаха в этом деле и всё. 

Домой он прибежала в приподнятом настроении. 

— СубханАллах! АльхамдулиЛлях! Твою книгу взяли в печать! 

— Правда? 

— Правда-правда! Издатель был просто в восторге! Он сказал, что красоту этой книги под силу превзойти только Корану и сразу обещал большой тираж! 

— МашаАллах. 

Каждый писатель знает, как это трудно добиться, чтобы его рукопись приняли в издательство и это по-настоящему стоящее событие. 

Несмотря на большой тираж, книга разошлась сразу, и издательство стало печатать новый тираж. Как водится, кто-то сделал электронный вариант и выложил в Интернет. Мне было всё равно — на продажах это не отразилось, кажется наоборот, это только способствовало его распространению. Хотя Ханифа и уверяла, что книга просто обречена на успех, мне все равно не верилось в происходящее. 

***

Некоторое время спустя издательство предложило участвовать в презентации книги — выйти на свет, дать интервью журналистам и поставить автографы читателям. Меня это предложение смутило — добровольная изоляция повлияла на меня не самым лучшим образом в плане контакта с окружающими. Ханифа настаивала на этом, сказала, что я просто обязана в этом участвовать. 

Упомянём про то, что я потребовала убрать из дома зеркала. Болезнь не только обездвижила, но и обезобразила — из-за атрофии мышц ноги стали похожи на спички с крупными узлами суставов. Я не могла смотреть на себя и моей просьбе уступили. Теперь я продолжала ходить с палочкой, но скорее по привычке, чем в этом была реальная нужда, так как ходила довольно хорошо, но прежняя стремительная походка так и не вернулась. Но дело даже не в ногах — были бы кости, а мясо нарастёт. 

— Мне страшно. 

— Давай-давай, не отлынивай, все равно себя где-нибудь увидишь — например, на обложке газеты. 

— А вдруг я… некрасивая? 

Ханифа просто вытолкнула меня перед зеркалом. Я испытала шок, может быть и не подобный шоку Эдмону Дантеса, когда он впервые взглянул на себя в зеркале после заключения в замке Иф, но очень даже похожий. Я увидела отощавшего человека с пронзительным взглядом, от которого были мурашки по телу. Не завидую своим читателям, ой не завидую — если я себя испугалась, увидев себя в зеркале, то каково им будет? Ханифа поторапливала — нас ждало такси, которое было должно отвезти на презентацию. 

Оказавшись на месте, я оказалась втянута в суматоху. От услуг визажиста отказалась категорически. На одежду прикрепили микрофон. После торжественного открытия меня пригласили на выступление. Жмурясь от освещения и смущения, я вышла на сцену и уселась предназначенное для меня кресло. Журналист тут же начал интервью, объективы камер и взгляды были обращены на меня. Я отвечала на вопросы о раннем творчестве, об истории создания книги, о болезни... Про измену мужа я предпочла умолчать — это только наше дело. В конце я была должна подойти к микрофону и выступить с речью. Внутренне паникуя, все-таки я вышла на амбразуру. 

И увидела своего мужа. 

Ну да, из-за моей болезни пришлось остановить бракоразводный процесс, да если честно — было не до него, поэтому мы были всё ещё мужем и женой, хотя и не жили вместе уже давно. 

— Как это понимать? — не сдержалась я. 

— Прости меня... 

— Убирайся отсюда, — прошипела сквозь зубы. Мне хотелось спрыгнуть со сцены и вцепиться ему в горло, но журналисты зорко смотрели на меня, и мне пришлось держать себя в руках, хотя скрюченные пальцы выдавали моё желание. Он посмел явиться в этот торжественный день, напомнив о том ужасе, с которого всё началось. 

— А как же твоя любовница? Она, поди, уже родила, так и оставался бы с ней. 

— Да не было у меня никакой любовницы! Это всё наглая ложь! Меня заставили пойти на это! 

— Твоё враньё становится всё более оригинальным. Очень кстати, что ты напомнил — завтра же я позвоню юристам, чтобы подать на развод. 

Муж поднял включённый диктофон 

— ... не кажется, что это слишком... грязно? Может пускай просто разведётся? 

— Нет, это будет неубедительно. Да и не обязательно изменять по-настоящему — можно просто сделать переписку с фальшивым номером. Да это очень жестоко, но мне просто больно думать, что она губит такой талант. Клянусь Аллахом, она станет знаменитой! 

— Ну, хорошо, она не вытерпит и разведётся, или на крайний случай он уйдёт якобы к любовнице, но тогда она тоже уйдёт! 

— Не уйдёт. У меня есть друг, который просто помешан на докторе Хаусе, и я ради забавы придумала сюжет для очередной серии — муж хочет уйти от жены, а её эта ситуация не устраивает, и она ему подсыпает в пищу яд, из-за чего он заболевает, становится беспомощным и ему приходится жить на её попечение. Доктор Хаус, понятное дело, узнает истинную причину болезни и разоблачает злодейку. Тот подумал-подумал и сказал, что мышьяк вызывает параличи, похожие на синдром Гийена-Барре или восходящий паралич... 

Моё сердце рухнуло с высоты горы Ухуд и разбилось на мелкие осколки. 

— Не слушай этого мерзавца! — кричала Ханифа, — и вообще ты должна быть благодарна по гроб жизни! Если бы не я — ты бы не написала эту книгу, а жила бы с этим ничтожеством! 

Я даже представлять не хочу, в каком восторге были журналисты от такой семейной драмы, развернувшейся на их глазах. Я поняла, почему они отказались лечить меня у врача-психиатра. Без его вмешательства моё состояние усугублялось с каждым днём, доходя до полного сумасшествия. Но человеческая психика удивительно живуча — она может пережить самые худшие испытания и восстановиться. Ван Гог писал «Я очень хорошо знал, что можно поломать себе руку или ногу, и они могут снова срастись, но я не знал, что можно раздолбать себе мозги, и они тоже могут снова прийти в порядок». 

Люди смотрели на меня. Я смотрела на людей. Они ждали, что я скажу на это. И тут мои спина и плечи распрямились, трость — атрибут болезни и беспомощности стала мне не нужна, и я отбросила его. 

— Явилась истина и сгинула ложь! Аллах обратил козни этих людей против них же самих! Мой лучший друг... вернее бывший лучший друг ради своей прихоти подверг меня страданиям, а мой муж... пока ещё мой муж — вместо того чтобы защитить меня, присоединился к моим врагам. Но они сами угодили в ту яму, которую они так старательно рыли для меня. Вы все слышали признание в их преступлении. Они теперь в моей власти. Но я выбираю простить и отпустить с миром. 

Люди увидели худую измождённую женщину с горящим взглядом. И меня осенило — ведь это я Проповедник! 


End file.
